planetzenofandomcom-20200213-history
Zeno (Planet)
Summary Zeno is a large planet. It is estimated to be the size of two and a half gas giants. It has three major terrains: Arctic, Volcanic, and Oceanic. There is only one ocean located on Zeno, which is named "Polaris Sea", as it located at the North Pole of Zeno. The western side of Zeno is entirely Arctic, and the entire left is Volcanic. Zeno has no sun, so it is night twenty-four seven. It also lacks a rotation, so it is a constant standstill. Zeno has four large-planet sized moons: Zana, Zena, Zeta, and Dark Moon. Zana, Zena, and Zeta are rumored to have come off of Zeno sometime in the distant past, as they are either Volcanic, Arctic, or both. Dark Moon, however, has a black surface, with neon-colored plants which illuminate the dark ground. The Prime Meridian of Zeno, which is where the Arctic and Volcanic sides meet is called the Neutral Line. The ground between these two opposite terrains hosts many flora, which keeps Zeno's atmosphere fresh and breathable. 'History' 'Unlocking The Secrets Within - 30 ABY - 'as read from Ren Ion's journal 'History of Zeno' 'The Origin of Zeno' '''''Today was breathtaking! Thanks to my droid, the OmniGalaxy Droid, I now know what happened during the Zeno Dark Ages! Which were prior to the establishment of the Omnipotent Zenon Empire. He had also told me the secrets of the galaxy, including whom created... The Legendary Star Beings. ''The Star Beings were thought to be Zeno-Legend, but apparently the OmniGalaxy Droid not only knows of their existance and their role in the galaxy, but he was created by them! The Star Beings created Zeno, and it was originally named Starzeno. The planet was thriving with the force, and the Star Beings possessed powers beyond comprehension! But when one of the Three Star Being OverLords created an uprising against the other two planet-wide, the two other OverLords were forced to lock Zeno with a deep core, covered with crust. They then distorted the movement of Zeno, to where it was knocked out of its position as center of the galaxy, and slowly drifted away, until finally, in 2,510 BBY, Zeno became seperated with the galaxy, and it slowly floated off, ripping other planets from their revolution as well... More secrets will be written soon!'' 'Shedding Light on the Dark Ages' Before I write what the OmniGalaxy Droid has informed me about the Zenolian Dark Ages, let me explain what the Dark Ages are. The Zenolian Dark Ages prior to the Omnipotent Zenon Empire's establishment somewhere in the millenium 35,000 BBY. They were also called the "Forgotten Times" as the entire history before 35,000 BBY was completely erased and or destroyed. The OmniGalaxy Droid, however, told me about the Dark Ages. While the Star Beings were free to wander the galaxy, they created the subspecies "Zeno'xev", which translated from Zenoxia, to Galactic Basic means Zenolian. They were created, as the droid said, in 950,750 BBY. When Starzeno became Zeno, and as it slowly drifted out from the center of the entire galaxy, the Zenolians created their first government, the Zenoxian Council of Order. This Theocracy worshipped the Star Beings, and sent out thousands of missionaries around the galaxy, whom never came back. By 401,345 BBY, the Zenoxian Council of Order fell apart, due to corruption. 400,006 BBY the Zeno State of Power was put into charge. It was a mild version of the Omnipotent Zenon Empire, which now knowing this information, I thought this to be the inspiriation for the OZE. By 139,391 BBY, Zeno became divided, two of its four moons also joining each side. The Zenoxia Remnant, and the Zeno State of Power had a massive civil war, which in its end, brought death to billions of Zenolians, and also millions of deaths of innocent species by nearby worlds. Due to the vain civil war, Zeno's government fell apart for more then a hundred thousand years. This was thought to be some Great Hybernation time, where the Star Beings, under them, caused them to morph into more of a humanoid-like species. Then in 35,000 BBY, the Omnipotent Zenon Empire was established, as the entire population awoke on Zeno. Their entire history was somehow erased, and as the generations passed, the final memories of the past quickly faded away. Category:Planets Category:Zeno-Sith Imperial Order